


Family Matters

by LumpyDumpling (WhatsSupWitChu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Supportive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsSupWitChu/pseuds/LumpyDumpling
Summary: Dean is nervous about telling Henry about his relationship with Castiel. It turns out that Henry has a revelation of his own.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this dumb lil’ drabble because I love Henry Winchester and I wish that he had spent more time with Sam and Dean, and of course that he had met Castiel! 
> 
> I might expand this into a seires of one shots about what might have happened if Henry hadn’t died but had remained stuck in the future, so please do let me know what you think ^_^

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied as he danced around the kitchen preparing for Henry's visit. 

"Are you nervous about telling your Grandfather about us?" 

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at Castiel who was staring at him with that trademark tilted head and perplexed frown.

"A little, yeah." 

"Do you think he won't approve because I'm an angel?" Castiel asked. 

"Oh no, he's real excited about the fact you're an angel" Dean said as he continued to stir the pot of stew he was cooking. 

"Then why are you nervous?" Castiel pressed. 

"Well, I've never come out to anyone expect for Sam before, and you're sort of...kind of...technically...a guy." 

"Why would that offend him?" 

"Henry was born in the 20s. His generation didn't tend to have a how-do-you-do approach towards people who were into the same-sex" Dean explained. "Or even those who were into both, in my case." 

"That's a bit of a generalisation" Castiel stated. 

"I hope so" Dean huffed. "Apart from Sam he's the only blood family I got now, so it means a lot that he's accepting of me. Obviously if he says a bad word about you his ass is being thrown out that door."

"Dean, he's still your Grandfather" Castiel said softly as he placed a hand on his boyfriend's back. "The two of you have been given an extremely rare opportunity to get to know each other. I don't see either of you just throwing that away. Since he got here Henry has tried to understand your way of life with hunting, I don't see how it will be any different with your relationships." 

Dean turned around with a smiled. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer.

"You always know what to say to keep me grounded" he said. "It's one of the many reasons I love you." 

"Well, I say these things because I love you" Castiel stressed. 

They shared a short but sweet kiss. 

"Dean!" Sam suddenly called down to kitchen. "Henry's here." 

Dean took a deep breath. 

"Let's do this."

He and Castiel headed upstairs to the library where they found Henry and Sam discussing some of the swords on display. 

"Dean" Henry beamed as he got up to hug his eldest grandson. "It's good to see you." 

"Yeah, you too" Dean smiled. "This is Castiel" He said as he stepped back to introduce them. 

"What an honour this is" Henry said as he took Castiel's hand in both of his and shook it heartily. "Sam and Dean have told me so much about you, Castiel. I hope you don't mind if I bombard you with questions?" 

"Not at all" Castiel replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Winchester." 

"Please, call me Henry. You're a fellow appreciator of suits I see!" He leaned in so that he could murmur to Castiel. "I don't think I'll ever grow accustomed to this garish plaid my grandsons have taken to wearing." 

Castiel smiled amusedly. 

"Sorry that we don't wanna look like lame investment bankers twenty-four-seven" Dean huffed. 

"I'd still rather that than a lumberjack" Castiel replied. 

"I'll go and check on the food" Sam offered before things got too off track; he also wanted to give them the space to have the conversation Dean had been dreading. 

"There's actually something else about Cas that you should know" Dean said to his grandfather quietly. "Something about me and Cas." 

"What's that?" Henry asked. 

"We're...the thing is...we..." he trailed off and took a deep shaky breath. 

Castiel frowned worriedly as he could see that Dean was struggling. He hoped that it would help as he took Dean's hand and entwined their fingers together tightly. 

Dean looked over at him and smiled before turning back to his grandfather and speaking confidently:

"We're in love." 

"Dean, that's wonderful" Henry said. 

Dean was momentarily stunned into silence. "You...really think so?" 

"Of course. You and Sam have faced so many awful trials and tribulations in your life time. It's wonderful that you have found someone as charming as Castiel to bring you much deserved happiness." 

"So it doesn't bother you that I like men and women?" Dean asked. 

He was surprised when Henry chuckled.

"Dean, when I was a teenager I had two posters on my bedroom wall - Katherine Hepburn, and Cary Grant - and it wasn't just because I appreciated both of their acting abilities." 

"Wait, are you saying that you're..?" Dean started. 

"When I was fourteen your great-grandmother kicked me out of the house for a week because she caught me kissing the paper boy" Henry said with a fond smirk. "I've never felt a need to label it, so all I'm saying is that the heart wants what the heart wants...and that it does seem to run in the family." 

Dean looked like he wanted to cry with joy as he threw himself at his grandfather and hugged him tightly. 

"I have so many questions" he whispered.

Henry smiled fondly. "All in good time, but right now I would like to get to know your lovely partner." 

"Yeah" Dean said as he cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back. "Yeah, of course." 

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about" Castiel soothed as he rubbed Dean's shoulder. 

"He's wise too" Henry claimed. "Tell me, Castiel..." he said as he started to lead the Angel over to the table. "What are your intentions towards my dear grandson?" 

"Grandpa" Dean said cautiously. 

"Dean I'm just...joking? Is that how you would say it?" Henry teased. 

"I intend to keep on caring for Dean in anyway that I can" Castiel answered. 

"And does Dean treat you well in return?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Even despite his inheritance of Winchester stubbornness?" 

"Grandpa!" 

"Of course" Castiel said. "If he gets aggravated I usually just buy him a pie. It sedates him for a while" he murmured to Henry. 

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas and Henry sat down at the table together. 

Sam reappeared and was pleased to see Castiel and Henry deep in conversation. 

"So, I take that it went well?" He asked. 

"Yeah" Dean smirked. "In fact, maybe a little too well."


End file.
